Blink
by December Camie
Summary: Elizabeth Keen is a person of one's; she has one husband, one dog, one parent, one future planned from the moment she graduated high school. It's too bad it only takes one criminal and a day to destroy it all.


_30 short one word writing prompts about the amazing TV show, The Blacklist._

-o0o

**1. Unthinkable**

She sees the money, the passports, the gun- touches them, holds them as her hands shake. It's impossible, unbelievable, to think these- these _things_ belong to Tom. But they must be real, because she can't dream the feeling of her heart tearing in two.

**2. Gold**

Raymond liked gold. Not so much the metal kind of gold (he had no use or need of it), but more of the color, the meaning behind it. Gold was soft, gold was warm. He saw gold and thought of sunsets, sunflowers, blonde hair and innocent smiles forgotten long ago. He missed that kind of gold, despite all the years that had passed.

**3. Disney**

One day Meera's mother brought home a stuffed doll- Annastasia, from the Disney movie Cinderella. She placed the doll on top of Meera's laptop and stood there, waiting. When Meera asked her mother why she had bought the doll, she answered:

"The original story of Cinderella is much darker than the cartoon version. Cinderella's stepsisters cut off their toes to fit their feet inside of the tiny glass shoe." She paused and patted Meera's head. "Don't work yourself too hard, dear. Keep in mind the sacrifice that comes with success."

**4. Clear**

"Clearly, you don't understand the difference between lemon zest and goldenrod," Liz tells Tom.

He squints at color choices Liz has taped the kitchen wall. "Those names sound ridiculous; who looks at a shade of yellow and thinks, ah, yes, that gives me a lemon zest vibe? I mean, really? They couldn't pick a better name?"

Liz makes noise that sounds like a cross between an angry huff and a snort; the pair spends the next few minutes leaning onto each other for support and they laugh until it hurts to breathe.

**5. Phone**

Donald didn't have a cell phone until he was 18; at the time, he thought was the best gift he had ever received. Now, years later with a job there's no rest from, he wishes he could throw the damn thing away, if only to get a single hour of peace.

**6. One**

Elizabeth Keen is a person of one's; she has one husband, one dog, one parent, one future planned from the moment she graduated high school. It's too bad it only takes one criminal and a day to destroy it all.

**7. Island**

"Hawaii is a beautiful place, Lizzie. Blue waters, warm weather, generous people- you would love it. I can picture you right now, sitting on the beach, getting a tan. You should come-"

"I feel like we've had this discussion before, Red."

**8. Stealth**

Dembe- though not small by any stretch of the imagination- is a master of his trade, and never fails to enjoy the look of surprise on people's faces whenever he silently appears behind them.

**9. Need**

Tom groans. "You don't understand- I _need_ it-"

"Oh, really?" Liz raised an eyebrow. "How badly do you need it?"

"Desperately. Like humans need air, like plants need water, like-"

"Okay, okay, fine!" Liz yells and turns the steering wheel sharply. The car jumps as it enters the Starbucks parking lot.

"Go get your coffee," Liz says but Tom's already out of the car and running.

**10. Typhoon**

Raymond's plane stays grounded in India over the weekend due to typhoons in the region. Normally, he wouldn't mind- he trusts Luli and Dembe's judgment- but this will be the longest time since he turned himself in that he won't see Lizzie. He tells himself it doesn't matter (it does) as he watches the rain hit the pavement, but the anxiety doesn't fade.

**11. Awkward**

She feels out of place inside the F.B.I. headquarters, fidgeting in a chair as special agents watch her like they want to pick her apart right then and there. She doesn't know this man, this- this Raymond Reddington. But they won't believe her no matter what she says, so she just sits there, trying not to squirm, and waits for FBI Assistant Director Harold Cooper to arrive. She rubs her thumb over her scar again and again and again until she loses count.

**12. Holiday**

Donald Ressler goes out for Valentine's Day one year after Audrey breaks up with him, reserves a table for two at her favorite restaurant, and plays with the engagement ring he worked up for so long to buy.

"Sir, would you like to wait for your date or order now?" the waiter asks politely.

Donald says, "Just a beer for me, thanks."

He walks out of the restaurant a few hours later after he's too drunk to remember his own name, much less her's, and purposefully leaves the ring on the table.

**13. Time**

Sam knows there's not much left going for him; 6 months is nothing, and he tells Raymond as much. But he wants to tell Lizzie the truth, because there's enough time for that at least. She is beautiful, confident and strong- a woman he is proud to call his daughter. And she will be able to handle the truth just fine.

He knows she will.

**14. Good**

There are good guys and bad guys. That's what Beth has always been told. The good guys fight the bad guys when the bad guys do bad stuff until everything is good again.

Things were bad right now, but the nice lady from the jeep would come and find her because she was a good guy and good guys never lied. She would make everything good like it was before Beth was taken away by the bad guys. And Beth then would get to see her daddy.

Because the good guys _always_ win the fight. Always.

**15. Incomplete**

There's a photo missing from the Stewmaker's album.

Keen doesn't say anything about it, so that could only mean Reddington had something to do with it- but Reddington won't talk to Ressler. He 'only speaks with Elizabeth Keen' and refuses to say anything about the photo when mentioned. It drives Ressler crazy, and it would be funny if not for the fact that Reddington is withholding important evidence for reasons unknown to anybody- even Keen. A mysterious Reddington is a dangerous Reddington, but they've been dealing with that from the start, haven't they?

**16. Angel**

Raymond does not see himself as a stalker, no matter what others say. He's not a guardian angel, either, and everyone agrees with that. For now he is content with the label of 'protector' even though Lizzie might think otherwise and looks at him like he's crazy when he brings it up.

**17. Shift**

There's a subtle yet undeniable change in atmosphere in their home after Tom almost dies. Lizzie tries to act like nothing has changed. She smiles and kisses him the same as before, but Tom sees her watching him out of the corner of her eye sometimes, and it makes him nervous.

What had happened to Lizzie and why does she suddenly not trust him anymore?

**18. Purple**

"Meera."

"Yes, Liz?"

"Where on earth did you get those purple shoes? I _love_ them."

"Oh, these? They're nice, aren't they? I got them on sale at Macy's over the weekend-"

"Ladies? I'm sure whatever you two are whispering about is very interesting, but I think this case is a little more important."

"Yes, of course. Sorry, sir."

**19. Roller Coaster**

Liz has never been on a roller coaster, but she feels like she's been on one ever since meeting Reddington. So far she's been in three car crashes, handled four active explosives (one of which was radioactive), killed two men and kidnapped once. So far. She sees Tom half the amount of time she used to before this job and the adoption process has come to standstill.

Raymond Reddington has turned Liz's life into a roller coaster, one she wants to get off as soon as possible.

**20. Laughter**

Keen laughs at something Malik says and Donald almost walks into a door.

He's never heard Keen laugh before- it's hard to be cheerful when their lives are constantly at risk- and it's a bit of a shock to hear. Her laughter is light but loud; everyone can hear not only the noise, but the genuine joy in it. Her laughter makes Donald want to join in, but he'll never admit to that, and he walks away with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

**21. Gift**

"Here," Red says and Liz looks up just in time to see him hold out a small bag to her.

She takes it hesitantly- instantly suspicious- and he smiles at her pleasantly.

"Open it. It's for you," he tells her.

"Why, what is it?" She moves the tissue paper around until she finds a soft, silky material. She pulls it out of the bag and it unfolds into a dress, red and green and gold. It's beautiful, breathtaking. But she doesn't understand-

"It's a Giovanna dress," Red informs her. "You couldn't make it to Cuba with me but I still believe you will look radiant in it nevertheless."

Of course. Liz drops her arms and holds the dress out to him. "I don't want-"

"Non refundable, I'm afraid." He doesn't sound sorry at all she notes with annoyance. "You'll just have to accept it. Perhaps you can wear it next time we go out to dinner."

Liz resists the urge to slap him.

**22. Seeing**

He loves people watching. He could do it for hours and hours and never get bored. He sees his past self in these random strangers going about their day.

He was a father with a little girl- his daughter- holding his hand. He was a young man kissing his gorgeous fiancée, so much in love. He was an employee, phone to his ear and briefcase in his fee hand, striding forward with purpose.

Once upon a time, Raymond had been someone. Had meant something. Now he was just an old man, sitting on a park bench and reminiscing on the way things were and never would be again.

**23. Kisses**

She comes home after an especially hard day of work to find the home empty. On the kitchen table there's a pile of chocolate (Hershey kisses, her favorite) and a note. The note reads:

_Hey Lizzie,_

_Went to the store to get ingredients for dinner. Here's some kisses to cheer you up until I get home :)_

_Love always,_

_Tom_

She swears she loves him more in that moment than in any other before.

**24. Indifferent**

Red didn't show remorse after killing. He hadn't in the underground hideout of Wujing and he didn't here, now, after pushing the Stewmaker into a tub of his own toxic chemicals.

Liz calls Red a monster, because only psychopaths can do those kinds of things and not be affected in some way. Red agrees.

It occurs to Liz, as she watches Red grow smaller and more distant in the van's rear window, that maybe the only thing Red isn't indifferent towards is herself.

**25. Empty**

The phone goes dead before she can reply and then she's alone again, sitting in a silent home with nothing but cardboard boxes to keep her company.

She feels weirdly empty as she stares at the blank screen of her cell phone. She had put so much of herself into this- the job, Red's rescue mission, the Blacklist in general- and now that he's gone, she doesn't know what to think or feel.

She lets her hand fall into her lap with a heavy sigh; Red would come back. He had to. And when he did, she would find him, and with him the answers to the questions he himself had inspired.

**26. Hobby**

When he wasn't busy dealing with his employees or bosses- which was most of the time, unfortunately- Harold Cooper could be found with the Sunday paper, working on the latest crossword puzzle. It might not seem particularly interesting to some people but Harold enjoyed the little mind game immensely. He liked the orderliness of the puzzle; the black and white boxes, all with purpose, all working together in harmony to create a word. He wished he had that kind of simplicity in his life.

**27. Suffering**

They stay like that for a while, long after the families have packed up their things and left, only parting once the sun starts to set.

Despite what Lizzie might think, Raymond doesn't enjoy her pain. Watching her cry did nothing but cause his own heart to ache but he took small comfort in his ability to hold her hand and soothe her in a time of need. Her suffering was necessary as much as it was undesired and more of it would be required if she was to remain safe.

**28. Paper**

"What do you mean, 'we're out of paper'?!" Ressler asked.

Meera folded her arms. "Exactly that. We're out of paper. No printing until James gets back."

Ressler stared at her. "Who the hell is James?"

"The guy who volunteered to get more paper," said Liz, standing besides Meera. "I think he said he was going to get staples too since we also ran out of those earlier this morning. He should be back soon though."

Ressler gaped at the pair. Then he turns away, muttering, "I hate this stupid job."

**29. Hello**

Liz has never been happier to see Reddington than when he's leaning down next to her, gently placing her legs back into the wheelchair. Her eyes focus on his face and his expression melts into one of affectionate care.

"Hello Lizzie." His voice vibrates with warmth.

**30. Ordinary**

There is nothing special about the woman Elizabeth Keen. She has brown hair, blue eyes, light skin. She married a fourth grade teacher, Tom Keen, and they live together in an apartment with their dog. She's fresh out of school, and a profiler on top of that. All in all, there's nothing special about Elizabeth Keen.

So why is it that one of F.B.I's most wanted will only speak to her?

-o0o-

_Guide:_

_Pilot - 1, 11, 14_

_Episode 2 (The Freelancer)- 17_

_Episode 4 (The Stewmaker)- 15, 24, 29_

_Episode 6 (Gina Zanetakos)- 27_

_Episode 7 (Frederick Barnes) - 21_

_Episode 8 (General Ludd)- 13_

_Episode 10 (Anslo Garrick, Part 2)- 25_


End file.
